Akagami No Noroi : The Curse Of The Crimson Hair
by kazenostigmafan4ever
Summary: “I said, fight me.” Her voice livid with anger, she hissed at him,  the sword drawing a trickle of blood from his throat. Co-written with LiteralistSin. AU. Unique and worth reading! Aya X Kaz
1. Prologue

_**This story is being co-written with LiteralistNazi, aka, How're you doing.**_ _ **The ideas and the writing have been done equal parts by both of us. The story has merely been posted by me. The link to this story will be available on her profile as well.**_

 _ **This story is set in an alternate universe. The two of us have worked extremely hard on it. The plotline has been decided by email and message correspondence (which is very difficult).**_

 _ **Some of the concepts of KNS in d anime/manga have therefore been slightly altered.**_ _ **I advise the readers to give this story a chance. I'm sure you guys will enjoy it! Any questions and queries will be gladly answered... just PM either of us or state your query in your review.**_

 _ **AS I ALWAYS SAY: NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER AND A STORY BY ITS FIRST CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own KNS. This story is a figment of our imagination. Or a large part of it.**_

 _ **AKAGAMI NO NOROI: THE CURSE OF THE CRIMSON HAIR**_

 _Prologue_

Seinaru Kouen – The Land of the Holy Flame.

That was what all the followers of the divine Spirit King of Blaze called the land they dwelled in. In an era where people fought over everything from fertile soil to jewel-studded ornaments and from horses to beautiful women, Seinaru Kouen was relatively peaceful because of the strong governance of the Kannagis. There had been skirmishes and conflicts, sure, but nothing serious. The Kannagis were a highly respected and widely recognised family of spirit users, known to have descended from the first contractor of fire. The First entered into a contract with the Blaze Spirit King at the cost of a part of his soul, in exchange for which he could summon the fire spirit and wield the Crimson Flame. Legend had it that after entering into the contract with the Spirit King the First had hair as red as the power he wielded, and eyes as brilliant as the flames that licked his hands.

The Crimson Flame had been something like a legend around the region, like great power out of reach that was a topic for spinning folklore, and the subject of admiration and hero-worship – but no one ever thought that someone would be born capable to wield the Crimson Flame again. For starters, a power that has been obtained at the cost of a part of one's soul amounted to both good and evil in equal parts, and thus was the greatest destroyer and the greatest purifier.

There had not been a Kannagi after the First who had dared to even think of giving up their soul which was bound to the flames in pursuit of power. Such power had been foretold to bring misfortune and was nothing less than a curse.

There had been some truth in that, however, because the First had certainly not led a happy life. He had chosen to have his partner enter into a contract with him through the spirit of fire in him, but she had managed somehow to suck up a large part of his power and his life energy. That had been regarded as an unfortunate accident since not much had been known then of magic, but many descendants were of the opinion that it was the deliberate move of a scheming catalyst. The First had died soon after, and his children had fought over his possessions, land, his fire sword and the right to practically everything he once had as the leader of the family. There had been invasions and attacks alongside internal disarray, and it was many years between Seinaru Kouen could be called peaceful.

They said that the way his hair had changed colour to an uncommon fiery crimson had been an indication of his fate, and the mark where the curse had manifested in exchange for massive power.

And since the prophecy of the power of the Crimson Flame being a curse to bring about tragedy had been made much after the First's death, and when Seinaru Kouen had gained wealth and power and was prospering, there was no desire to see who the next person to wield the First's Flame and inherit his crimson hair would be – or if there would be any such person at all. Desire to misuse the Enraiha of the First or perform magic rites to gain ability of such calibre was squashed before it could rear its head, and no new types of magic were allowed to be practiced. Owing to this fact magical powers decayed in users and most of the magic practitioners would prefer to send shikigamis, their familiars to battle if need be instead of going themselves.

But that had been several centuries ago when fear had won over the desire to experiment.

Presently, the Kannagi family was still strong in its actions and wise in its words, but there had always been power struggles between family members that were eating away at the clan from inside. Situation had called for it, and the previous head had allowed for magic other than the spiritual kind to be practiced in the region.

And generations later, she with the cursed crimson hair and power of the first had been born.

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **SHIKIGAMI: A shikigami is a familiar made of magic. They are like dolls who have no personality or thoughts of their own and merely act on the orders of their master. They are mainly made of paper. All strong spirit users have shikigamis or familiars to protect them and to battle for them. They are not uncommon.**_

 _ **CONTRACTOR: A contractor is someone who has entered into a contract with the head or heir of a family who has traces of the First (i.e. the founder of the family). Contractors are extremely rare and extremely dangerous. Contractors can only be taken by spirit magic users who have the power of the First or are a reincarnation of them. Once entering into a contract, the contractor must put his master's life and his/her needs before his own, swearing to protect them at all costs. Marriage and/or love between a contractor and his master are forbidden by most families.**_

 _ **We hope you enjoyed the prologue! Updates might be slow due to correspondence issues. Please bear with us.**_

 _ **Please review! Thank you!~**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! This is the first chapter of Akagami No Noroi: The Curse of the Crimson Hair, and this note today is by Literalist, the co-author. The story has just started so sit tight and enjoy, everybody~! We aren't letting any of you off so easily, either; this story is going to have all sorts of things happen in it to keep you entertained. I thank all of our readers for taking the time out to read and appreciate this story, and I hope you guys will stick with it to the end, because the fun is just beginning. Writing this has been rather enjoyable for us (even if I'm lazy and Yuri-nee's a perfectionist xD) so it gives us the utmost joy to know someone else is enjoying it as well. Read on, because there's an important announcement!**_

 _ **Here's a shout out to the amazing kazenostigmafan4ever: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST CO-AUTHOR! I wonder how I would live without you. Or how ANN would, for that matter, albeit being an inanimate existence. It wouldn't even have taken form, and this very first chapter would've been a far cry (haha). May turning 16 bring many pleasant surprises and adventurous experiences. Also, here's wishing you good luck for starting your first year at college ^^ Make lots of friends, awesome memories, be not drowned in studies, and lastly, don't ever forget me. That's the most important thing. ;D May love and happiness accompany you for life, and may fortune smile upon you. I'm sure you'll be blessed with good health as well (just refrain from overexerting yourself and everything will take care of itself). Have a delightful year!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own anything except this beautiful plotline and the various OCs.**_

 _"Weapons are not allowed. If any of you get burns that are very serious, we stop fighting. You can use your fists to attack and defend. The person who is forced into a corner first loses. You also lose if you surrender or use weapons. Involving bystanders in any way is also against the rules."_

 _"FIGHT!" The master's words pulsated through her body and the familiar burst of excitement ran through her veins. The crowd around them was of their classmates. They were in the ancient training grounds. Some of the older trainees had wandered around to watch, as had the senior instructor._

 _After all, it wasn't everyday that the heiress was made to battle it out with a fellow student. The cheers were deafening. But they weren't for her, but for her opponent._

 _The boy faced her and she could see the determination in his eyes. The ever burning will to succeed._

 _He lashed out first, his flames billowing around him._

 _The fight had begun._

 _He was persistent and she decided to play it easy._

 _The time in which they were dueling, to the sounds of the other children cheering and yelling tips that were made out to be surefire ways to win, was like a blur to her. He fought well, and in the beginning she took on a defensive attitude and decided to observe his fighting style while dodging the attacks._

 _He preferred to use attacks without fire as decoys and waited for chances to take her by surprise._

 _Too bad he never got any._

 _A few moments and many movements later, she had gotten used to his attack patterns and retaliated with her full power._

 _She didnt hear the murmurs._

 _Dodging his upper-cut thrown with a flaming fist now, she turned halfway and punched him in the stomach. She had been sure not to hurt him much, but it still took a while for him to recover, and she used that time to sweep a leg from under him and make him lose his balance._

 _She pushed her elbow against his chest as he fell, because of which he hit the ground harder. He tried to get up immediately and was prevented by the two fingers she held near his neck, covered with her brilliant flames._

" _I win."_

 _The boy's face was down and when he lifted it up, she saw terror in his eyes._

 _There was a shocked silence all around them and Ayano was more than conscious of everyone's eyes being on her. She hurriedly withdrew her hand and stood up, looking around apprehensively._

 _Why was he so scared? He only had a black eye. And he wasnt burnt. Then why..._

 _" Monster." The words shook her and her hand fell limply by her side._

 _The boy,holding his arm to his side, crawled backwards, away from her. She could feel his desparation. But she didnt understand why. His leg dragged in the dirt. Had she hurt him badly? She had held back so much._

 _He didn't give her an opportunity to speak as he looked at her with eyes full of hatred and loathing. "You…" She took a step back as everyone else mirrored his gaze and she felt like a trespasser. "You aren't human at all." His shrieks were the only things that filled the tense air. ""All the adults are right! You are – are really – really horrible! The adults say your very existence is despicable and they are right!"_

 _The blood froze in her veins. Her vision blurred. Her hands shook._

 _"Hear me? A murderer who killed her own mother! Your power is cursed and you should leave before you cause any more harm to us!" Murmurs of approval filled the air._

 _She stood in the same place for a long time, her soul shattering as her memory tortured her with sights and sounds that were no longer there._

 _She saw the instructor's scared looks at her and felt nothing as she was dragged away._

xoxo

 _Ka-chang ka-chank_ the wheels of the carriage sounded as they rode over the bumpy road. The outside was bright and sunny. The drapes pulled over the windows were partly transparent, showing her a good but blurred view of the town.

They were passing through the market. She could see men selling fruits and vegetables on carts. She could see women bargaining roughly, some having little children attached at the hip. There were men selling clothes, jewelry, utensils and so many other things that she would never know about. Some shop owners were selling grains, some were selling milk and a few others were selling herbal medicine invented by her family's talented doctors from the many plants that grew on the prosperous, flourishing land of Seinaru Kouen. She watched as some teenagers chased each other, their laughter muffled yet so alluring. Old women sat gossiping on some steps and a few young men were trying to lift a heavy barrel. The different sounds molded together in a melody that could never be played, sounding wonderful and vibrant. It was a sight she wished she saw more.

 _That will never be possible._

Her hands were laced together in her lap and her eyes continued to look outside. She couldn't look away.

The only sounds in the carriage were of breathing. Her stomach gnawed at her insides. Her thumbs fiddled together.

"Stop the carriage." The young blonde boy sitting next to her jumped and the man sitting in front of her looked up without flinching.

The carriage continued to go, though it had slowed down as if the driver was uncertain on whether to follow the order or not.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, my lady." The eyes of the man glinted.

Her chin rose proudly as she looked him square in the eyes.

"Stop the carriage. _Now."_ The driver of the carriage pulled the carriage to an abrupt halt and the wooden wheels screeched against the stone road. She didn't break eye contact.

The boy beside her spoke up, his young voice curious and nervous, "Nee-sama?"

"It's alright, Ren." Her voice was steady and firm, reassuring and soothing.

She was aware that the wonderful sounds of the marketplace had stopped. She could hear murmurs and whispers from the people slowly gathering outside.

"I wish to go outside." She spoke to the man before her, her voice firm but with an edge of steel.

He watched her for a few moments before looking away and with a sigh he opened the carved wooden door.

Bright, dazzling sunlight entered the dim somber interior of the carriage and it illuminated the beautiful hand embroidered seats. The man got out from the carriage and extended his hand for her to take.

She slowly stepped down the steps, careful not to trip over her kimono.

As she stood there on the pebbled street, she could see the faces of the men, women and children gathered. She could hear their voices.

 _That's the Kannagi crest!_

 _Her hair is red!_

 _Isn't that the Lady Ayano?_

 _Why is she getting out?_

 _What beautiful hair!_

 _That's the royal emblem, isn't it?_

 _Isn't she pretty!_

 _Is that the heiress?_

 _It's Lady Ayano!_

The voices were relentless. Everyone stared at her, but quickly looked away when she made eye contact.

Behind her, she could hear Ren getting out too.

Fresh murmurs and whispers rose up.

She calmly started walking and the crowd parted silently to let her pass through. Her blue silk kimono swished against her legs, a few strands of her soft hair escaped from the elaborate chignon and tickled her face.

She walked until she reached a brick wall. There was a blanket near her feet. Cards and beads scattered on the ground were moved further by the wind.

She bent down on one knee. Slowly, she removed one of the beautiful hair pins holding up her hair. Her red hair tumbled down around her like a blanket, making her look much younger.

She quietly put the jewel studded gold ornament into the wrinkled, dirty hand of an old woman. Her hair was probably snowy white, but it was covered in dust and dirt. The woman's clothes were a dull brown and were thin and torn. One of her eyes was shut and a scar ran across the eyelid. Her lips were cracked and blackish and her face was pale and tired.

"For you." She said to the old woman, in a low voice. But it was so very quiet, that everyone heard her.

The woman's normal eye opened wide in surprise as she stared up in awe at the young woman before her.

"T-thank you, my Lady." The woman stammered back.

Still feeling all eyes on her, Ayano got up and turned around and started walking back to the carriage. She suddenly stopped in front of two young men, who were around her own age.

"Respect your elders." Her eyes glanced sharply at the two men who immediately turned red in embarrassment. They nodded hastily and hurriedly. One of them was shaking.

She took in her surroundings quickly and carefully. Sharply looking out for what could be done.

Her eyes took in the post office. It stood in a corner, a few of its tiles breaking off. The wooden stairs leading up to it were rickety and a plant in the corner had dried up.

She walked towards it, all eyes watching her move.

"My Lady! We must make haste!" The dark haired man who was with her yelled out, his tone monotonous, making a lot of the people jump.

"It's alright." Her voice firm, she walked up the rickety wooden steps. There were cobwebs on the ceiling. A pigeon had made its nest in one dark corner. The postmaster and another employee were standing at the door, looking nervous.

"Why is it that this place has not been renovated?" The post master stepped forward.

"My Lady." He bowed before her. "We did put in many requests for renovation, but it has not been approved by the Taketa family."

"The Taketas, huh?"Ayano frowned. "You say that they haven't gotten back to you?"

"Yes, my Lady." The gray haired man nodded.

"Has anyone come to look at the condition of the office? To investigate?"

"Not that I know of." The man looked troubled.

"I see." She turned around, gesturing for her companion to join her.

"Ryosuke-san. I want you to make a brief report of this situation immediately to Shintarou Taketa. For now, set up a temporary post office in this market. It's hazardous for these people to work here any longer."

The tall, muscular man looked around.

"I'm sure Shintarou-san has done-"

"Do as I say." She interrupted him sharply.

"My Lady,-" His face creased in a frown, he looked at her.

"If work is not started within a week, contact me directly." She looked at the grey haired post master. Her companion seemed to have picked up on her no-nonsense attitude and his mouth snapped shut.

"Y-yes!" Both men bowed again.

Nodding, she quickly, yet calmly walked back to the carriage and was helped inside by the man. Ren followed her quickly.

As the carriage rattled off again with a whiny from the horses, she could hear loud cheers and shouts.

 _Long live Lady Ayano! Long live!_

A faint smile crossed her lips. How nice it would be, she wondered, to freely roam around the streets without a care in the world. Would she ever have that luxury? Probably not. But that would be alright. This was what she had chosen for herself. She would walk this path alone.

The rest of the ride was silent but she could tell that the quiet wouldn't last long. The carriage rattled through the huge, ornate gate of the Kannagi royal residence. The guards standing just outside saluted sharply.

The gates banged shut. The carriage stopped in front of the main house which was just as beautiful as the rest of the huge property.

The three occupants got out and the carriage and driver rattled away again.

The dark haired man with them turned on her with a heavy, reproving glare.

"There was really no need for that, my lady." His voice held an undercurrent of anger and authority. As if he had control over her.

"I believe there was." Her voice was carefully modulated but her blood roared in her ears. Her fingernails dug into her palm painfully as she tightly clenched her fists.

"There was no need for you to create a scene and show off!"

"Show off!" Her laugh was short, harsh and bitter.

"That is something that should have been done by our local guards!" She could sense Ren's worried stare on her back as he silently looked on.

"You have no right to dis-repute our guards!" The man's voice rose angrily and his face turned red.

"Those men purposely kicked that poor old woman's fortune telling cards! They were laughing at her! They were mocking her while she crawled around helplessly trying to salvage it. Abusing her! They stole her money!" Her own voice rose in anger and her crimson eyes flashed indignantly. "And it is the job of the Taketa's to look after government offices! And it is my job to look over them!"

"You should keep your attention to other things that are required of you. Like finding a husband to _properly_ govern us."

Her jaw clenched as she took in the tall, muscular body before her.

"Ryosuke-san. I respect your advice. But I'm afraid that it's not needed in this matter." Her tone was steel and sharp and she could see him tense as she walked right past him and towards her quarters. Some bodyguard….

She could hear Ren's voice.

"You are talking to the Lady of the land. Talk with respect." And the young blond boy followed her in.

Her lips pulled up into a smile as he caught up to her.

"He shouldn't have said that. Especially not after all the hard work you are doing to govern. And with Lord Juugo like this….."His emerald green eyes glistened with worry.

"It's okay Ren. Some people in the family will never come to terms with having a woman govern." She smiled gently at him. "Thanks for standing up for me though."

"Anytime." He grinned back.

A few servants bowed in respect when they passed. Ren's kimono was green and matched his eyes. She couldn't help but be grateful for his presence.

They reached her quarters soon and Ren quickly bade her goodbye before hurrying away.

She sat on her huge bed with its beautiful golden quilt that had embroidery of tree branches with birds sitting on them. Looking around, she quietly took everything in. The window was partly open and the heavy curtains were tied back. The ceiling was a huge dome made with stained glass that glinted different colors due to the sun's light. Her dressing table was just as organized as she had left it. In the corner, her heavy wood-carved desk stood with papers, quilts and ink kept neatly. The reddish-gold carpet felt soft and warm under her toes as she curled them up.

"It's good to have you back, my lady." Yukari Shinomiya stood at the door in her dark blue and white uniform kimono.

Ayano smiled at her lady-in-waiting.

Yukari quietly and quickly shut the floor to ceiling door.

"How was it?" A strand of her blonde hair escaped the bun and Yukari brushed it back impatiently.

"I made arrangements for food and drink to reach the villagers. Hunters have been sent out to gather up the wild animals responsible for destroying the fields and killing the farm animals." Ayano heaved a huge sigh, giving Yukari a sudden, big hug.

"It's good to see you again." Yukari hugged her back, giggling.

"I would be fired if I was caught talking to you like this." She grinned as she pulled away, squeezing Ayano's hand.

"I wouldn't let that happen. You're my friend." She smiled warmly at Yukari.

"But I'm also a servant. And besides, you've got a lot more things to do besides saving me."

"Why does everyone keep saying that I have better things to do!?" She groaned, flopping down on the bed with a thump, her eyes looking at the mirage of light created by the stained glass ceiling, She reached out her hand as if trying to catch the light.

"Did Ryosuke-san go off the handle again?" Yukari frowned. "Maybe you should have your bodyguard changed."

Ayano shook her head sadly.

"Ever since I took over, there has been danger to my life. Some old fashioned people within the family and even outside, resent the fact that I'm heir." Her brow furrowed as she thought. "I don't think any of the few family members will have the guts to plot against me. At least I hope so."

"But isn't Ryosuke-san the same?"

"Ryo-san definitely doesn't support me as heir and temporary master. But he has served my father for fifteen years. He might be grumpy and create a scene, but he would never harm me. I trust him." Ayano's tone was final. "And he's the most talented guard around…."

"Well, as long as you're okay with it. You know I worry about you." Yukari gave her a small smile.

She smiled back, squeezing Yukari's hand in response.

"Thank you." She really needed people who believed in her.

Yukari playfully squatted her hand away.

"I'm going to get some tea and snacks for you. Rest till I'm back." She left the room.

Ayano stood up, taking off the thick cotton coat that covered her shoulders and matched her kimono. Then loosening her clothes, she snuggled under the covers, hugging her pillow to her chest, a giddy smile covering her pretty face.

 _Time for real happiness._

Her eyes snapped shut as she let the images take over.

The memories of the day rushed into her. They had been kissing today. Holding hands too.

Images came into view and her chest clenched as she took in the sight of them together.

His hands were in her chestnut hair and she was snuggled into him like a kitten. His chocolate brown hair was unruly as it blew in the wind. She felt the sensation of it tickling her face, even though it wasn't really her that he was kissing in person. They were in the Kannagi gardens. Faint sounds of trickling water could be heard.

It was like she was watching the scene in third person. Like she was right there in front of them, peeping in. But she could feel the sensation of his lips on hers….so soft.

" _Tsui Ling…"_ He dark eyes glinted as he whispered her name softly with such love that Ayano's heart swelled and sank at the same time.

 _He loves her, not you._

 _But she is_ _ **you.**_

The sensation was weird but not foreign. She had gotten used to it. She would take what she would get. Her heart thumped loudly as the images slowly vanished and she started drifting off to sleep.

His name was the last thought on her mind before she fell into the dark cover of slumber that was waiting for her.

 _Kazuma._

 _ **This is a complete AU story. It is not historical. So any weirdness found here is our creative doing. Hope you enjoyed reading just as much as we enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Any questions and queries will always be entertained. Just PM either of us or state your query in your review.**_

 _ **Due to individual tight schedules and correspondence issues, updates will be slow. We hope you bear with our tardiness as you always have ;)**_

 _ **Special thanks to all the people who took precious time to review to the prologue. Your reviews mean the world to us.**_

 _ **Please review! Thank you!~**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**First of all, a Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all! It's been over a year since we updated. Truly sorry about that. My lovely co-author moved halfway across the globe, my grandma died and some other shit happened that I won't dwell much on. Second of all, I have noticed that many reviewers in this fandom have been positively unsupportive of us authors which I find deplorable. If you have constructive criticism then that's fine, but please do not hate on the author and use curse words. I have been around on this website for awhile now and this is the first time I've come across this type of nasty behavior. Hope that we all can continue to share our stories in a friendly and supportive atmosphere.**_

 _ **Also, we won't dedicate this chapter to any one person, but to friendship. Particularly the friendship between me, LiteralistSin(my co-author) and SapphiRubyCrys. We three have stuck together for the longest time and will continue to do so in the many years to come. I text you guys every single day. We talk about nothing and everything. If I'm ever down, you're the first to know about it. So thank you for being there, Keira and Al. I love you more than you can imagine. And K, you're a brat and I'm a drama queen but oh I enjoy us watching serials and listening to music even if we're miles away. And Al, sometimes I think you're way too good to be friends with the likes of us but we couldn't do without your calming presence. So here's to us and our crazy group of three!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :We don't own KNS. Just this amazing story.**_

"My lady! Ayano! Wake up!" She could feel hands gently shaking her awake. It was too much of a pain to open her eyes. She didn't want to. But the voice wouldn't stop.

It took all her strength to open one eye and then another. Yukari's worried face came into view.

She slowly pushed herself upright on her bed.

Her long, breathtaking red hair was disheveled, her kimono was rumpled and loose. She slowly shook her head, trying to shake off the weariness. The light of the afternoon sun dazzled her tired eyes.

"Are you alright?" Yukari's voice was gentle.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice came out like a croak and she realized that her throat was sore and throbbing.

"Ayano. You were crying in your sleep."

Surprised, her hands immediately went to her face. Sure enough, she could feel the tracks left by the salty tears on her cheeks.

"I-I… I didn't know." Her voice was shaky. Yukari dabbed at her cheeks with her handkerchief.

"It's okay. I know you've been working hard. Knowing you, you probably didn't even get a good night's sleep on your whole journey." Yukari gave her a cup of warm tea. "After all the hard work you put in, some of those - pardon my language - morons still refuse to acknowledge your leadership. It must be frustrating. And with Juugo-sama sick like this…"

Ayano took a sip of the tea. It smelled lovely.

"I don't really need anyone's approval. I will do what I must, no matter who decides to stand in my way." The glint of firm determination was back in her eye and Yukari was once again awed by this person who could be so strong one moment and so childish the next. This person who carried the load of the whole family on her delicate shoulders, suffering all alone.

She had grown up with Ayano. When they were just starting to learn fire magic, they had been in the same class. Needless to say, everyone knew the Head's only daughter. At first, it had seemed impossible to understand the feelings of the mysterious girl with the unusual red hair.

But one day, she had gotten into a fight with some of the elder boys from the branch family and they had ganged up on her when she refused to serve them tea. Being from one of the weaker subordinate families, Yukari's family was mainly comprised of workers so she often got picked on. She could still remember the terror she felt as she took a look at their sneering faces and hands licked by their flames. Yukari was by no means strong… even now after so many years.

She had stood there frozen in horror. A seven year old girl against nine twelve year old boys. She knew it would be painful once they were through with her. She remembered closing her eyes and waiting for the pain to begin.

But she hadn't felt anything. She could only hear gasps and angry shouts. Slowly she had opened her eyes… and seen something that she would never forget all her life.

A girl had stood in front of her. A girl whose waist long hair was a deep, dark, mesmerizing crimson that was being whipped around by the wind. The hair had glinted and shone in the evening air, looking like a crimson blanket. Ayano's face that day was like thunder and even the anger in her small face was terrifying. The crimson flames that Yukari had seen that day were deadly and wondrous. It was something only Ayano could do. It was something Ayano was feared for.

And that fateful evening, Yukari and Ayano had become the best of friends.

Yukari could see how much Ayano suffered. She had gone through immense training, against the wishes of the elders. There had been days when she had so many cuts and bruises that she had been unable to move. But every day, relentlessly, Ayano had trained and studied.

A woman must be weak. Docile, subservient.

A woman must not be stronger than men.

A woman is only good for household work and to satisfy men.

A woman must always bow down and be obedient.

A woman must never lead, always follow.

These stupid restrictions had not tied her down. Like a beautiful and deadly dragon, Ayano Kannagi had risen, bathing the entire Seinaru Kouen in her dazzling bright light. Picking a fight with the lady would mean kissing your life goodbye - that was what the rumors said.

But few had seen the power behind the beautiful crimson flames.

Yukari knew that Ayano only used the power when she deemed necessary… which was in extremely difficult situations.

Beautiful red hair that changed to a mesmerizing crimson color was an indication of the reincarnation of the First.

Ayano had that power.

Which also meant that she must have herself a contractor… someone chosen by the heavens to protect her. But having a contractor would mean binding someone forcefully to her.

If only life were so simple.

"Did you dream of him again?" Yukari asked Ayano quietly.

Her friend froze, the cup poised in midair.

"I did." Her voice was broken as she placed the cup back on the saucer without taking a sip.

"How long will you keep this up?" It was a question that had no answer.

Ayano stayed silent.

"Until I deem necessary." Her voice had gained some strength.

"You love him. It will never be enough… Ayano." Yukari looked at her through sad brown eyes.

The woman in front of her was not a clan leader. She was not a lady or an heiress.

She was just a young girl in love.

A love which was a double edged sword.

"A shikigami is all I can do for now."

"What will you do if he finds out?" Yukari took the cup out of Ayano's trembling hands.

"He won't! He shan't! I won't allow it!" Ayano's bright crimson eyes flashed.

"But he will one day! And when he does… he'll hate you for it!" Yukari gently shook her. "Stop. Before it's too late."

Ayano shrugged off her hand.

"I'm getting late for the clan meeting. Help me get ready."

Yukari sighed.

Just like always, she had changed the topic.

As Ayano straightened her clothes and put some cold water on her face to refresh herself, Yukari quickly put the tea items back on the tray.

"I'll brush your hair for you." The heiress looked at her.

"You don't have to. I'll just pin it up quickly."

Yukari shook her head. "No. I want to. It's been a while…" She smiled softly.

As Yukari took the long red strands and quickly brushed through them, she couldn't help but ask a question.

"How do you feel Ayano? About your hair and what it implicates?" She could feel her take in a quick breath.

"Well…" Yukari saw her look down in thought, fiddling with her fingers. "To be honest, I don't really care for it all. I don't know what I was in my past life, whether I was the First or not. But I do know that I have been given a gift from heaven that I must use for the betterment of my people. No matter what others think." She met Yukari's eye in the mirror.

"I've always thought that your hair looked pretty." Yukari gently gathered up the hair, arranging it in a chignon.

"It attracts a lot of attention, doesn't it?" Ayano giggled.

"It certainly does!" Yukari grinned, putting in a beautiful flower hairpin.

"It looks great!" Ayano stood up quickly, giving herself a look over.

"Hurry!" Yukari watched as Ayano quickly looked around, then seeing no one in the hallway, quickly bundled up her kimono and took off in a run.

Yukari shook her head, a fond smile on her face.

The atmosphere in the meeting had been the same as always. Demanding, suffocating, pressurizing and unsettling. Most of the elders supported her as heiress while the few others who didn't were forced to do so anyways.

But they all wanted her to get married and give the reins to a male. But no one had the nerves to say that out loud to her… except Ryosuke-san.

But she knew that they admired her and respected her in their own way. She was the strongest they had, after all.

Sometimes, all she wanted to do was kick off her sandals, remove her formal kimono and just wear a dress like those girls from the village. How nice it would be, to feel the wind in her hair and to laugh freely.

She felt like a statue at times. Always forced to remain demure and calm, when personally, she would have smacked the old geezer's head in. Violence was her nature. It came with the red hair. That's what her mother had always said.

But she wanted to lead the family so she was forced to keep it hidden. The burning rage that swept through her body was confined to clenched fists and sharp glares.

 _I wish…_

The night was beautiful. It was the only time of day when she could truly be alone. The day had been tiring.

She remembered the market she had seen that day. She remembered the old woman and those boys who had harassed her. Her jaw clenched in anger at the memory.

She would have gladly knocked those men unconscious. If only Ryosuke hadn't been with her…

She sighed.

Taking a walk at night had become a routine for her.

She stopped on the bridge that overlooked the small stream that trickled through the compound. She gazed at the brilliant stars above. They seemed so far away and distant.

Her long red hair was tickling her face. It blew around her, creating waves. It was the only time she could leave it loose.

If she didn't tie it up, the men would take her lightly. Tying it up made her look slightly older and more mature. Only she knew the child that was lying in wait inside her heart.

"Awake so late at night, Princess?" She jumped at the smooth male voice.

Her head snapped around.

He stood tall before her, his chocolate brown hair unruly and ruffled. He was wearing a dark blue yukata. There was a sexy smirk on his face and she could feel her heart leap into her throat.

"Kazuma." She forced her voice to be steady, but she too could hear the surprise in her voice.

He continued looking at her.

"Your hair is loose." His eyes had widened and the smirk was gone from his handsome face.

She turned towards him.

Neither of them said anything. They stood facing each other on the bridge, her long red hair looking beautiful in the moonlight as he stared at her with something akin to awe in his eyes. The wind picked up and her yukata bellowed up and she rushed to hold it down.

A blush quickly covered her cheeks.

When she looked up, the smirk was back on his face.

"Better watch out, Princess. It's very windy today." His voice sounded amused.

"I'll be fine!" Her voice came out sulky and indignant.

He chuckled.

Ayano Kannagi had always remained a mystery to him and to most of the tribe.

But unlike the others, he had grown up in close proximity to her when they were young. It had always seemed to him that there were two sides to her - one which the world saw… the other which she kept to herself. Her eyes had always got a sad look to them as if they held a secret. A secret that allured and burned at the same time.

But he knew that the woman standing before him was quite extraordinary in her own right.

Her deep crimson eyes were filled with embarrassment and anger, there was a flush to her pale smooth skin and he almost wanted to touch her soft hair. The hair that was always strictly tied up.

Ayano was a beautiful woman.

He had heard of the many marriage propositions that had come for her. He had also heard about how she always turned them all down…

Though that was none of his business.

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him.

He followed her crimson eyes and turned around.

Tsui Ling stood there, in her light nightdress. She must have woken up. Her chestnut hair was tied in her usual ponytail though it was disheveled. Her jade green eyes sparkled in the night.

She stood there, looking at him and Ayano.

She was the only woman for him. The only one he could ever love or trust.

"I'll take my leave then." Ayano's voice made him snap back to look at her. Her hair hid some of her face but he detected an odd note in her voice. Like a mask had slipped back into place.

"Goodnight." Her voice was soft and as she walked by him, he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

Ayano and Tsui Ling nodded at each other as she walked by.

"Later…" Tsui Ling quietly smiled, before rushing into Kazuma's arms.

 _ **To all the lovely people who reviewed, you guys made our day. We adore you. Thank you for giving your opinion, it is always appreciated.**_

 _ **A guest reviewer asked us if Ayano was snooping on Tsui Ling and Kazuma. I would like to answer this question but it would ruin the suspense. But yes, she was dreaming about what they did that day. I know it's weird, but you'll understand if you continue to read.**_

 _ **Any queries will gladly be answered by either of us. Just PM us or state your query in your review.**_

 _ **The story will pick up from the next chapter so stay tuned!**_

 _ **Please review! Thank you!~**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


End file.
